Valper Galilei
Valper Galilei was a member of Grigori and one of the main antagonists in Volume 3 of the light novels. Appearance Valper had the appearance of a short, bespectacled elderly man with gray hair, a moustache, black eyes, who wore a priest outfit. Personality Valper had a huge love for Holy Swords and was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since childhood. Upon finding out that he could not use Excalibur, he fell into despair and held admiration for those that could wield Excalibur. That feeling became so powerful that he started to conduct an experiment to create those who could use them. When his experiment proved unsuccessful, he decided to utilize poisonous gas to dispose of the children that were test subjects in the experiments, which resulted in his banishment. In fact, Valper was so heartless that he mentioned that Michael was more Human than him. History Valper Galilei was the person in charge of the "Holy Sword Project" and performed human experiments on children, such as Yuuto Kiba and Tosca to find people who were able to use the seven pieces of Excalibur, and disposed of those who were not capable of doing so. Due to this, he was excommunicated from the Church. Seeking revenge from the Church, he allied himself with the Fallen Angels. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor He appeared in Volume 3 as one of Kokabiel's accomplices and intended to start a war against the Church as part of his revenge. It was during that time that he reveals that the Holy Sword Project was, in fact, successful. However, there was a requirement to wield Holy Swords, in which the wielder needed a mass property of light attribute in their body. This is the reason why Valper removed the light property from the test subjects and transferred it to someone that had a capacity to wield a Holy Sword. He was later killed by Kokabiel who stabbed him with a spear of dark light, after he realized that in the Great War between the Three Factions, the Four Great Satans were not the only ones that died, but God did as well. His corpse was later taken back to the Church along with the broken fused Excalibur and Excalibur Destruction by Irina. Powers & Abilities Holy Sword Genius: Valper did not have any real powers or abilities but possessed a huge amount of information regarding the Holy Sword, Excalibur. He was able to deduce the method of how certain individuals could wield the sword and even created a method that could fuse the seven fragments of Excalibur back together. Trivia *In the anime, Valper's body dissolved away when he was killed by Kokabiel. *Valper's last name, Galilei, might be derived from Galileo Galilei mostly known as Galileo. Galileo was a philosopher of the 17th century who supported heliocentrism, a theory which supported that the Sun was at the center of the universe and not the Earth. This theory, however, went against the Church's teachings. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Grigori Category:Deceased